


Ultra Magnus X Fem-Reader – Secretary

by writeyouin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: The reader decided Magnus needs to relax. What better way than roleplay and masturbation?





	Ultra Magnus X Fem-Reader – Secretary

You pouted at Ultra Magnus who was still at his desk working at such a late hour. Sure, Cybertronians didn’t need to rest as much as humans, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t need a break. So far, you’d managed to coax him out of his office and into his hab-suite, but he’d still gone straight to his desk and buckled down to write more reports that would probably go unread.

You loved the old mech and you knew he loved you too, but he made it so hard to do anything for him which he considered unnecessary. You looked around the hab-suite which had been undecorated before you’d come along. Now, it held various cushions, throws, and plants which Ultra Magnus maintained; it was one of the small ways he showed his affection for you. Now, you wanted to do something for him in return.

Despite the impossibility of getting him to stop for the night, you attempted it anyway, hoping you could rope him into relaxing with you instead.

“Magnus,” You sidled onto his desk, dwarfed by the size of it. “I was thinking, you haven’t had a good recharge in a while; maybe you should join me on the berth tonight.”

He never looked away from his datapad when he answered sternly, “I thank you for your concern, as misplaced as it is. I do not need to recharge tonight, I will get back to you when I do. However, I do suggest that you get some sleep if you require it for optimal functionality.”

“So that’s a definite no?”

“Indeed.”

“Alright, then how about you do something more relaxing?”

“These reports are of the utmost importance. I shall have ample time for relaxation later.”

You sighed, annoyed that you weren’t getting anywhere; despite what Ultra Magnus said, you could see the tense way he held himself, his posture spoke of exhaustion and a job never finished. Considering your options, you came up with something that might distract him, at least a little.

“Magnus, is there anything you want to do… maybe something sexual?”

Ultra Magnus crushed the datapad he was holding in one servo, his face turning a bright shade of pink as he attempted to clean up the mess he’d made, fumbling clumsily and making it worse. He was an old-fashioned mech and talking of anything remotely raunchy, even in the privacy of his hab-suite, embarrassed him deeply. From his expression, you could tell he had some kind of erotic fantasy buried deep in that logical processor.

Taking advantage of his nerves, you pushed forward, whispering statements until you were close enough to kiss his cheek “We’re both off duty. Alone in your room. There’s no one to bother us.”

“I-” He cleared the static from his vocaliser nervously, “Perhaps we should change the subject. Have you considered how fascinating it is to memorise the dictionary? You can greatly increase your vocabulary that way, for example, have you ever heard the word egregious before? It means-”

“I could be under you Magnus,” You purred, “or on top. Maybe you want to see something… dirty. What do you want babe? Just tell me and we can make it happen.”

Ultra Magnus offlined his optics, trying to regain control of his wandering mind, but your allure was stronger than him and he desperately wanted to act out his greatest fantasy with you; yes, you of all people would understand without mocking him.

“There… there is something,” He shyly brought his optics back online.

“Tell me.”

“I- I have heard that- that punishment can be somewhat… exciting.”

“You want to punish me?”

“No!” Ultra Magnus answered firmly. “Not you. Never you. I- I want to punish an… an unruly secretary.”

“I never would have guessed,” You chuckled. “Magnus, you’re such a dark horse. Sounds sexy, but if I’m going to do this, I’m going to need the right costume. Wait here babe, I’ll be right back.”

Magnus blushed as you left, he couldn’t believe he’d told you such intimate thoughts. When you first suggested a relationship, he’d insisted that he didn’t have time for it or you; now, it seemed he was dependant on you.

 

LINE BREAK

 

You returned to the hab-suite in a blue blazer, matching skirt, thigh high stockings, tiny black heels, and you’d even done your hair in an up-do. Magnus sat stock still as if he was afraid any movement would scare you away. His face was a perfect mask of calm, but he was glad the desk hid his interface panel which was already sliding open to release his spike which twitched, desperate to be used or at least touched.

You slipped into your role easily, smiling girlishly, “Hello Sir, the agency sent me. I’m your new secretary, you can call me (Y/N), or whatever else you want. Is the outfit acceptable for your impeccable standards?”

Magnus nodded, unable to speak. Multiple times during recharge he’d dreamt about this day, and in the dreams, he always knew what to say; now, he was drawing a blank.

“Shall I file some reports for you sir?” You picked up one of the many datapads from his desk, though it was almost the size of your chest, then, dropping it on purpose, you bent down, wiggling your ass for him to ogle, “Oops.”

“That- that is a confidential file.” Magnus wasn’t playing the game; he was merely stating a fact, though you played into it.

“And what’s the punishment for touching it?”

“I- I should um- you should be… spanked?”

“Oh no! Not that! Very well, if you insist I’ve been bad,” You bent over once again, waiting for what was to come, but nothing happened. Glancing behind you, you saw that Ultra Magnus’ servo was a few inches from your behind, shaking in place.

Dropping the act, you turned around, “Magnus, is something wrong?”

“I can’t do it,” he murmured. “I can’t hurt you.”

“Hey, it’s okay, I trust you and I know you’d never-”

“No, I thought this would be good but…” He sighed before straightening up, “I’m sorry to have spoiled your evening (Y/N), you may go.”

Returning to his reports once more, Ultra Magnus hid behind a datapad, thoroughly embarrassed.

You placed both hands on one of his, barely even covering one of his large fingers. “Hey,” You said understandingly, “It’s okay if punishment isn’t your thing, that’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Please (Y/N), do not pity me. You put a lot of effort into tonight and it did not go unnoticed, however, this did not go according to plan and as such was a waste of time,” he put the datapad down, still avoiding your gaze.

“Don’t think like that, we can still rescue this.”

“How?” He asked sullenly.

“Well, we could… We could change the story.”

“I do not follow.”

“How about instead of punishing me for my mistakes, I reward you for being such a good employer when you spot one.”

“You do not have to humour me.”

You kissed his fingertips, taking one in your mouth and moaning slightly, then upon pulling away you winked, “That was for the confidential file. I wonder what would happen if I dressed inappropriately for work?”

You unbuttoned the blazer, revealing only a black lacy bra beneath. Although he tried to stop himself, Ultra Magnus’ cooling fans began whirring at a low speed.

“That- that is a bodily function to cool down,” he explained defensively.

“Oh? Then it must be too hot,” You grinned slyly, slipping your shoes off, then unbuttoning your skirt.

Ultra Magnus tried to hide how flustered he was, though just under the desk, his valve was dripping trans-fluid down the chair. He clamped his thighs tightly together, scared of doing anything with you, even though he was only looking. The two of you hadn’t yet been together intimately because Magnus was constantly afraid of hurting you, even as Minimus Ambus. He wanted to stop with every fibre of his being, but now he’d seen some of the so-called ‘ _forbidden fruit_ ’ and he wanted more.

“I think it’s actually hotter than that,” he stated.

“Whatever you say… boss,” You stared at him with burning eyes as you slipped your bra off, dropping it onto the floor with purpose. “What now?”

“I think- I believe you are a dirty girl who does not use grammar correctly.”

“And what should we do about it?”

“Dirty girls need to sit down on the naughty spot,” He folded your clothes into a cushion, resting them against a heavy potted plant on his desk to make an impromptu chair. You sauntered over to it, sitting down patiently.

“Anything else, boss?”

“Yes. You never file things alphabetically or numerically. For that, you have to touch yourself.”

You reached for your breasts.

“Not there!” Ultra Magnus commanded. “Lower.”

You reached for your panties, stroking over the top, your breath hitching as you did.

“Good,” Magnus praised, finally at relief when he saw how quickly your own pants became wet with arousal.

“Now, dictate to me how you feel while you do that.”

Ultra Magnus expected to hear the usual talk of taboo things, he was shocked when you began praising him instead.

“You make me feel so good Magnus,” You said hazily, reaching into your waste-band to better satisfy your needs. “I love what you do for the ship… I wish everyone else would notice too. Aah~” You squirmed upon hitting a sensitive spot, then you rubbed it again languidly, twitching every time you did.

Ultra Magnus wished to keep his composure, but as the trans-fluid from his valve trickled down his leg, he knew he couldn’t. He risked a glance at the floor, embarrassed to see a rather large pool beneath his chair, but he was so turned on by your praise, he couldn’t help it.

Discreetly, he inserted two fingers into his valve, though it proved to not be enough and he had to fill it with two more, stretching himself as he rubbed in all the right places, getting himself quickly worked up.

“Take off your underwear,” he demanded so he had a real excuse to hunch over the desk, as if he was inspecting you thoroughly, rather than because he was about to fall off his chair and needed the support. “Fuck yourself harder or…” _or he’d overload before you_ , he thought irritably. “-Or you’ll be late for the staff meeting.”

You smiled darkly, well-aware of what he was doing under the desk as his chair scraped on the floor. “You’re beautiful when you touch yourself.”

“I NEVER SAID YOU COULD TALK!” Ultra Magnus snapped, mortified that you’d seen through him, though that didn’t stop him from bucking into his servo, trans-fluid dripping over his hand. Why did he have to produce so much? For once he cursed his larger size.

“Magnus~” You panted, fucking yourself hard with one hand and using the other to dance over your clitoris in light taps.

You could feel yourself clamping down on your fingers, ready to burst. Magnus grunted ungracefully. “Primus,” He groaned, overloading from his neglected spike and his over-stimulated valve simultaneously and adding to the mess on the floor which had long since leaked under the desk.

“Glad to see you so worked up over little old me,” You managed a weak laugh upon looking at the mess he’d made.

Then, eager to join him in respite, you worked on finishing yourself off, cumming with a cry.

Breathlessly, you stared at the bot before you, who finally looked like he’d worked some of the tension off. “Tomorrow, you’re my secretary,” You quipped, laying down to rest, content just to be with Ultra Magnus as the two of you calmed from the afterglow of a good fuck.


End file.
